Neural prosthetic devices that stimulate and record activity of the human brain can restore movement, sensation and communication, and may ameliorate psychiatric conditions such as depression or obsessive-compulsive disorder. Yet, because neural prosthetics operate directly on the brain, and intercede between conscious thought and action, or between actions and sensory or emotional feedback, they may also affect human agency?a sense of ownership over the experiences and actions that shape our identities. This diversity supplement grant will support our previously awarded RF1 by funding an additional postdoctoral researcher. They will investigate the potential applications of neuroprosthetics that provide or restore physical sensations and the impact of this class of technologies on end users? experiences and expressions of agency.